Snapshots and Oneshots
by faithtrustinapples
Summary: "Are you telling me that this idea stemmed from the Haunted House trips that Ellen sends her writer Amy on? Peyton, you have got to be kidding me. I am leaving you."/ SabrinaxPeyton
1. Chapter 1 - Cupcakes eh?

**And thus! A new oneshot series is composed, from me to you. I sincerely h****ope ya'll enjoy this first story. Peyton and Sabrina would be cute...just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Girl Meets World. The capacity of my mind would be incapable of handling such precious information, especially in my hands? Yeah, no. And yes, I do indeed ship Maya/Lucas. Sorry not sorry? Spoiler, they might be outta character so DON'T SKIP THESE AUTHOR NOTES haha.**

**Here goes nothin'.**

* * *

**Cupcakes eh?**

"Yo pretty boy."

Peyton looked up from his phone to see his favorite co-star holding a heavily decorated cupcake in one hand with a Starbucks coffee cup in the other.

"Hey." He shoots her a grin, patting the seat next to him on the couch while sliding over to make room.

"Wanna split?" The red velvet cupcake was held temptingly before his eyes and he eyed it hungrily.

"Tempting me with sweets? Why Miss Carpenter, I thought you were above that. But by my little heart, if you insist, I'd be honored to share yer cupcake." Peyton winked at Sabrina as he played with an exaggerated country accent.

He tipped an imaginary hat her way and reached out to snag some frosting off of the treat while she swats at his hand, trying to make herself comfortable in the seat beside him.

"Mmmm…" He closes his eyes to savor the lingering taste of cream cheese and hums in appreciation.

A snort escapes Sabrina's smile unwillingly and she shoves him lightly with her shoulder. "Don't steal Peyton. It discourages kids like me."

"I like to think I'm charming." He crosses his arms to prove his point, making a show of puffing out his chest in the manliest way he deems possible.

"IN YOUR DREAMS DUDE! THE LADIES LOVE FARKLE!" Corey danced by, shooting Sabrina a quick wink, and puckering his lips as he blew an air kiss in her direction. "Mwuah!"

"HA! You see? Even Corey agrees with me." She laughs and waves at Corey as he disappears into wardrobe. "YEAH YOU TELL HIM KID!"

"Please, he ain' got nothin' on me darlin'."

"Hey Peyton, remember that time when I said we could split this cupcake? Ha ha yeah, change of plans. It's mine now." Sabrina grins at her friends and watches as his eyes squint and eyebrows furrow.

She judges that the cupcake is now an appropriate distance away from Peyton and can now be safely devoured. That is, until said confection is promptly snatched out of her hands and she turns in surprise. Peyton smiles back, mouth full of delicious red cake and cream cheese frosting.

"Peyton!" She whacks him on the arm hard.

"HMPH!" He starts coughing and tries not to choke on the cupcake that he had stuffed in all at once.

"When a person brings you a cupcake to split, it means, don't eat the entire thing!" Sabrina stares in disbelief at the lack of cupcake left in the crinkled wrapper and watches her friend struggle to swallow.

"Sorry?" Peyton offers the remaining crumbs sheepishly.

She eyes him with contempt, contemplating possible scenarios and plots of revenge, but nonetheless accepts the peace offering. Of course, not without thumping him on the head with her hand and relishing in his pained expression. "That's what you get for eating it all and not sharing. Be glad I didn't send Rowan loose on you. But you owe me a cupcake cowboy."

Peyton laughed and ruffled her blonde hair fondly, finding it funny when she squirmed away from his strong hold. "I'll take it."

"Good, since it's kinda your only option."

Peyton loosens his hold on her and leans back on the couch to watch her pick at the cupcake crumbs halfheartedly. His leg bounces up and down and he swallows drily when he spies the coffee cup in her hand. He reaches over, asking, "Oh hey, can I have so—"

Sabrina's hand is quick to slap his own away and he pulls back with a loud yelp. "OW!"

She narrows her eyes at him and mouths, "Mine."

Peyton's hands flew up in surrender and he mouthed a quick sorry before scooting away from her as far as the couch allowed.

* * *

**It's short. Apparently there's a huge difference between writing on your phone and physically typing it out, so my apologies. And I know that they don't act like this in real life, and Topanga and Cory would probably be more befitting of this role but I'm proud of it so I hope some people like it haha.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wendy, Fly Away With Me

**The second of more to come. Fingers crossed you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these lovely characters. MayaxLucas**

* * *

**Wendy, Fly Away With Me**

Maya bit her lip in concentration, glancing at the book beside her every once in a while, trying to copy the image onto her notebook. She ran her finger against the lines, smudging them slightly to contour the face of her drawing. Brown eyes, a smiling mouth and bright red hair came to life staring back at her and she involuntarily smiled with pride. She paused to tilt her head and study them for a moment, images in her mind carving out the intricate details yet to be set on paper. Her hand was poised to continue her drawing when she felt a light tapping on her back.

"What?" She hissed in question, annoyed that someone would disturb her and break her focus.

She twisted in her seat and opened her mouth, ready to tell the person to shove off, when she got a good look at his face.

_Whoa._ Good lord, was this boy seriously talking to her?

Hazel green eyes looked back at her sheepishly, the stranger scratching behind his neck nervously, "Sorry. I was just wondering if this seat was taken?"

"Uhh…" For the first time in a long time, Maya Hart was at a loss for words.

Her inability to speak coherently must have sent the wrong message because the next thing she knew, the cute guy was sporting a deflated look on his handsome face that seriously reminded her of a wounded puppy. "Oh. Sorry about that. I'll just…I'll go look for somewhere else to sit."

He glanced around the crowded library, scanning around to find an empty seat amongst the groups of people around tables, busily typing away or reading quietly.

"Wait! No one's sitting here! I—you—I mean, you can sit here. Or there. Or like, wherever you want to sit. I mean, whatever you want dude. 'S cool." She closed her eyes and mentally face-palmed.

Handsome stranger grinned and plopped down on the seat across from her. "Thanks."

"No prob." She smiled back stiffly, trying and failing to bring her attention back to the Peter Pan drawing before her.

Maya rested her chin on her hand and twirled her pencil in her other, studying the boy from beneath her eyelashes. His brown hair was tousled to the right and she watched as he ran his fingers through it, messing it up even more.

_Oh wow. His hair looks so soft_, she thought to herself with a small sigh.

"Hmm?" Those beautiful eyes glanced up at her again, this time in amusement.

"Uhh sorry, what?" She blinked owlishly, wondering why he had spoken to her again.

"You said something about hair?"

"Oh no no. You must have heard wrong. Carry on now." Maya cleared her throat in embarrassment and averted her gaze back to her work, missing the smirk the guy flashed in her direction.

"Hey." The cute guy was careful to whisper as he eyed the librarian squinting in his direction. "For the record, I think your drawing looks great."

He offered her a brilliant grin when she looked up at him in surprise. "Thank you."

"I'm Lucas, by the way." He said, sticking his hand out expectantly.

_Even his name is gorgeous_. "Maya." She placed her hand in his and shook it uncertainly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He winked at her and bent his head to place a chaste kiss on her hand.

Maya felt her heart flutter in her throat and she bit her to keep from squeaking out loud in shock. She was impressed. This kid had more guts than she gave him credit for.

Lucas's eyes lit up in amusement at her response and he smiled widely as she pulled her hand away from his to meet his stare with her own eyebrow raised.

"You know, I was really hoping that I'd get a chance to snag this seat because I was wondering if you'd take up this lost boy's offer to join me for some ice cream sometime…Wendy." He drawled out the name and looked to her for an answer.

Maya's mouth formed an "o" in surprise. "Ohhh, you're good at this."

"What can I say? It's a gift." He shrugged, waggling his eyebrows at her as she tried to hold back her laugh.

"And if I say no?" She played along with his game, watching him throw a pout her way.

"Imma have to fly back to Neverland and never grow up. Now we wouldn't want that now would we, sweetheart? I mean, think of all that pixie dust going to waste on little ole me."

Maya snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Great, it's a date." Lucas bit his lip and his eyes danced with laughter, pleased with her agreement.

"One question. Pixie dust? You really got this Disney thing going for ya, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good…I like it."

"Glad to know."

* * *

**I'm working on transitions. Sorry if their characters seem to be bouncing from place to place.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Haunted House

**So writing is more like a work in progress. Yes, that's the proper term.**

**In honor of the season, a Halloween oneshot. A little too early to be considered proper.**

**Disclaimer****: These characters are real people, so obviously they aren't mine. That would just be ridiculous. Don't know if I can say they're OOC when I don't even know them so...they probably are. SabrinaxPeyton**

* * *

**Haunted House**

Squealing children ran around the dark streets, waving pumpkin baskets filled to the brim with candy and littering the night with glitter and laughter.

A cowboy and a hippie strolled at a leisurely pace, smiling at the kids decked out in Halloween spirit, to come to a stop at a house with toilet paper wrapped around the trees in the yard and a significant absence of people in its doorway.

"Peyton, why are we here?" Sabrina scrunched up her nose as she took in the howling noises and smoke coming from what she assumed was a fog machine hidden in the bushes.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her friend, who was grinning at the dark house like it was Christmas morning.

"Ta da! I said I had a surprise for you and well, here you go!" Peyton stretched his arm across her shoulders and beamed at her proudly.

"Ha ha! I hate surprises." Sabrina deadpanned, shrugging off his arm and turning around to walk away in the opposite direction where other houses glowed brightly in warmth and welcome as opposed to the looming shadow of the haunted house.

He spluttered in disbelief as she walked away. "Wait! We haven't even started yet!"

He watched his friend turn around to stick out her tongue childishly and stomp off again.

Peyton raised his eyes up and said a quick prayer. He strode over quickly and tugged on her sleeve, giving her a pout when she turned to face him.

"Peyton."

"Sabrina."

"Don't do this."

"But I will."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I'll take that chance."

"I'll tell Rowan you kidnapped me and forced me against my will."

Peyton laughed loudly. "Darlin', she told me to take you here."

Sabrina groaned in exasperation. "I hate you all."

He placed his hand over his heart in mock offense. "Girlfriend, you're crazy. As one of your bestest friends in the entire universe, it is my responsibility to ensure your happiness."

"By bringing me to a Haunted House?"

"Duh."

She rolled her eyes and tugged her arm lightly away from his grip. "Peytoonn."

Peyton wrapped his arms around her with a laugh and kissed the top of her head. "You love me. So don't you worry your little blonde head you. Your knight in shining armor will protect you from any monsters that get in your way." He booped her nose and slipped his hand in hers before she objected, dragging her back in the direction of the ominous music and the fog spilling out into the streets.

Sabrina trudged along grumpily. "I can't believe you just 'booped' my nose."

"We'll go ransack the houses for candy after this. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Promises are meant to be broken."

"Oh shut up. Trying to have fun here."

At the entrance of the house, a teenager decked in a Grim Reaper costume with a malicious grin stepped out from the shadows. The two stepped back hesitantly, startled by his sudden appearance. "Enter at your own demise."

Peyton cleared his throat, glancing at his friend and holding up a hand. "I got this."

She snorted and put her hands up in mock surrender. "Go for it El Macho."

He reached out and shook the Reaper's hand with enthusiasm. "Thank you my good man. You have a good night now." He tipped his cowboy hat towards the Grim Reaper, missing the incredulous look Sabrina shot in his direction, and stepping confidently into the spider-web inlaid hallway.

She took a glance at the grinning teen and quickly followed after Peyton. "Peyton, did you even see that guy? He came out of nowhere! This may not have been one of your brightest ideas."

"Psh, we'll be fine. Just follow my lead."

"This is not going to end well."

"Have a little faith. I've seen this on Ellen plenty of times."

Sabrina stopped in her tracks to stare wide-eyed at her co-star. "Are you telling me that this idea stemmed from the Haunted House trips that Ellen sends her writer Amy on? Peyton, you have got to be kidding me. I am leaving you."

"Sabrina!" Peyton's voice reached a high squeak as he looked in fear at the figure in a spider-like costume creeping slowly towards his friend.

She stilled in place as she felt a presence behind her. "Oh my gosh Peyton, this is not even funny right now. I am going to punch you when we get out of here." She closed her eyes and took a tentative step in Peyton's direction, placing her hand out for him to take. "Give me your hand doofus!"

He gulped loudly and grabbed the hand reaching out to him, pulling her quickly to his chest and dragging her around the corner, narrowly evading the "Spider-Man" that was eager to jump after them. He buried his face in her hair and let out a shaky laugh. "Sorry?"

She slapped his chest weakly and grumbled. "You're not forgiven."

"I'm afraid to look if that dude is still behind us."

"Idiot. You never look behind you. And he probably still is. Just…just look down."

"Why did we do this again?"

"You're not seriously asking me that question are you?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's not working oh wise one."

"I don't appreciate your sass very much."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Scared girl stuck in a haunted house here."

A sudden scream sounded from their right, prompting a loud girlish scream to escape Peyton's mouth and a squeal from Sabrina. He gripped her hand tightly and ran blindly through the corridor.

"Who's the scared one now?" Sabrina asked as smugly as she could muster whilst trying to calm her racing heart.

"Oh hush you. Let's just find the exit."

"Ay aye Cap'n." She tossed him a mock solute and they proceeded to make their way through the house.

After several encounters with a bald man, a lady in white, and a disturbingly cheerful man dressed in a ladybug costume, the duo were finally able to make their way out of the accursed haunted house.

Peyton panted slightly and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He smiled slightly at his best friend, who shoved him in response. "That…that wasn't so bad."

"That was stupid. We are never doing that ever again, especially if Rowan suggests it."

"Lesson learned: Don't trust Rowan's opinion." Peyton drawled sarcastically.

"You still up for that candy?"

"Eh why not?"

"Great."

The cowboy and the hippie walked towards the crowd of trick-or-treaters to join them.

Peyton coughed slightly. "So, did you see that ladybug man?"

"Don't even get me started."

* * *

**So many brilliant writers out there with so much talent. Makes me feel kinda intimidated. I apologize for the lame and rushed ending but maybe someone will appreciate my bad writing skills? :D**


End file.
